A new beginning
by Child of Insanity
Summary: Tallo becomes Moondance and starts a new life
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is a Tallo becomes Moondance fic

Ok this is a Tallo becomes Moondance fic. It basically shows how Tallo met Starwind and became Moondance. This is only the first chapter though so we don't actually get to meet Starwind yet.

Characters are the property of Mercedes Lackey.

***********************************************************************

He was changing, he knew it. He was beginning to want to be left alone for hours on end, needing only himself for company. His parents couldn't bring themselves to understand him, couldn't understand his need to be by himself. They of course had his life laid out for him, they thought they knew what was best, they wanted him to learn to live a life like theirs, to grow up properly and someday marry a proper young girl and have children. He didn't. None of those things appealed to him, especially not getting married. He's realised quite some time back that he had no love for the girls of his village, he knew that what he wanted was different. He wanted a young man. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. He knew that if his parents ever found out they would lose any love for him. So he kept to himself and went on with his life of lonlieness.

"Tallo" said the old priest.

"Yes Father?" he replied looking up from his book.

"I have a new book for you" answered the priest. "I thought you might find it interesting, knowing your love for all things different. It is about magic."

Tallo looked at him with interest showing clearly on his young face. "Really? Magic? I have heard of that yet it is new to me." he said. "It would be most interesting to read this book."

The priest laughed at Tallo's excitement upon receiving a book.

"Good, then I shall keep you waiting no longer."

Every day Tallo learnt more about magic, he was starting to believe that he had some and began to dream that one day a magician would come looking for him.

But by the time he was fifteen Tallo was beginning to lose hope that anything would come of his life. Then one day, a group of gleemen came to his village. With them was a young man called Jasen and Tallo learnt that this man had in common with him something important, he also felt those yearnings for those of the same sex, soon he and Tallo became lovers. 

They had an unstable relationship though. Each relied on the other, and both lived in fear of anyone finding out. One day while they were sitting together under a tree Tallo they started to talk about what they would do once it was time for the gleeman to live.

"Jasen" said Tallo

"Mmm?" 

"When you live, may I come with you? I have no love for this place but much for you."

"Tallo, of course you may, I could never leave you behind, I love you too much to do that. I couldn't stand to lose you." So saying Jasen reached up and kissed the boy. Only to have strong hands grab his back and pull him off again.

"You disgusting pervert!" the man shouted, it was Tallo's father. "How dare you touch him! And you Tallo! You are no longer any son of mine!" he began to beat the boy. "Leave this village and do not come back, we do not welcome those of your kind to this place!"

Tallo pulled away sharply, crying out in surprise. "Please father, I did not know"

"Do not call me father boy!" said his once gentle father "Now go or do I have to beat you sensless to get you to leave?"

Tallo and Jasen ran, leaving the village behind them. They knew that if they went back they would surely be killed. They reached a clearing and stopped gasping for breath.

"Jasen" said Tallo softly, reaching for the other boy. "I'm so sorry."

"No" yelled Jasen "Don't touch me, this is all your fault. If it hadn't been for you then none of this would have happened, I would be back there with all my friends, not out here in the middle of some godforsaken woods."

"Jasen, I didn't mean to, its not my fault." he cried

"If I'd never met you Tallo none of this would've happened."

"Jasen, do you think of no one but yourself?" Tallo snapped "Remember that I just lost my entire family and friends too will you!"

"Go away Tallo, don't ever come near me again." replied Jasen harshly.

Tallo became angry, he'd risked everything for Jasen and lost everything too only to be returned with hate, he'd show him, he'd call down lightnings to scare him, he knew he could do it, he'd read about in the priests magic books. He closed his eyes and called them down, only to open them a minute later to the sound of Jasen screaming his name in pain, he'd accidently set them on Jasen for real, he never ment to hurt him, he had heard Jasen's thoughts, heard them saying that the words that Jasen had said were untrue, he only meant to scare him. In a minute it was all over. Jasen whimpered his name one last time then died.

"Jasen, Jasen," Tallo cried "Jasen, please, no please, Jasen, Jasen." Tallo collapsed on the ground the ground and took his lovers knife.

"Goodbye Jasen, I'll be with you soon." so saying he took the knife and ran the point of it up his arm along the vein. He gasped at the pain but soon it went away and he collapsed on the ground, seeming to float off into a world of darkness.

Savil started in surprise what she'd just felt was amazing, a surge of untamed, but extremely powerful magic, and very close by.

:_Kellen_: she mindspoke urgently :_Did you feel that?_:

:_Yes Chosen_: came her Comapnions reply :_Power, and very near. We'd better go check to see what it is_:

Savil jumped up onto her Companions back and they set of at the breakneck speed that was only possible for a Companion.

:_How close are we?_: she sent

:_We're almost there_: repled the Companion. Savil was worried, that had been an extremley powereful and most imoportantly untamed gift, whoever it was could be hurt, or worse. It was vital that they got there before anything drastic happened.

A fraction of a candlemark later they arrived. She saw two bodies on the ground, one badly burnt, the other bleeding badly from a wound on his arm. She jumped down as Kellen came to a halt running over to inspect the bodies, the one that had been burnt was dead, but the other was still alive, though barely. Savil tore of some of her jacket and quickley wrapped it around the boys wrist to stop the bleeding. She tried to enter the boys mind but the deep emotional and physical pain that she found there was too much for her to bear. She did however find out that the boy's name was Tallo and that the other was Jasen, a gleeman who had been Tallo's lover. They had been kicked out of the village when it became known that they were shey'a'chern and Jasen had become angry at Tallo, Tallo had tried to make him see sense by calling the lightnings down but he did not have the knowledge and experience to do so safely so the whole thing had gone horribly wrong, ending in Jasen's death and Tallo's suicide attempt.

:_Kellen_: she mindspoke :_What should I do with the boy? He needs teaching and time to get better but he also needs to be around people who will not care what he is. Most people regard those who are shay'a'chern as monsters_:

:_Well Chosen_: came the reply :_Why not try those who gave you that phrase shay'a'chern, you are Wingsib to them are you not?_:

:_Kellen, you're right, the Tayledras would be the perfect people to help him. I am sure Starwind will not mind have him there in k'Treva with him, especially seen how good looking he is_: her mindvoice was tinted with dryness as she spoke the last sentence.

:_You need not sound so surprised Chosen_: replied Kellen :_I do have good ideas you know_:

Savil laughed :_Yes of course my dear. Now we must go before his condition worsens_:

***********************************************************************

;) Next chapter will see the arrival of Starwind.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyla Peeps, Introducing

Heyla Peeps, Introducing...Starwind!

***********************************************************************

Tallo opened his eyes and looked around, he was lying in a bed inside what looked like...a tree? Then realisation hit him, like a slap across the face, and he began to cry. Jasen was dead, but he wasn't, somehow he'd survived and had been brought to this place, he didn't know who had brought him here, but he hated them, why couldn't they have let me die?, he thought, its not fair, I deserve to die, I'm a murderer I killed Jasen! His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices.

Savil, what do you know of the boy?'said the first.

His name is Tallo, he is shay'a'chern, and his village threw him out, then when his lover told him that he hated him, the boy called down lightning which he couldn't yet control and accidently killed the other boy, and left Tallo wishing he was dead, he slit his wrist Starwind, the boy tried to kill himself, he needs your help. I could think of no other to bring him to for the fact that he is shay'a'chern and obviously has such powerful magic at his call would make most people fear him, I know that you at k'Treva have the power to heal him, and that you also do not fear those such as him.' said the other person, the one the first had called Savil. Tallo was puzzled, what was k'Treva, and what kind of a name was Starwind. Obviously Starwind must be important, for he was the one that Savil brought him to, but why? And why had she saved him? Savil and Starwind walked in and Tallo gasped, the lady Savil was ordinary enough save for the fact that she was dressed in the white costume of the Heralds of Valdemar, but the other, he was amazing, Tallo had never seen anything like him before. His hair was entirely silver and braided on either side of his head, at first Tallo thought he must be an old man, but when he looked at his face he saw that it was that of a young man. And his eyes, Tallo had never seen such eyes before. They were a startling blue and looked so full of wisdom. Starwind wore flowing robes with intricate patterns on them and Tallo couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

You're awake lad' said the one called Savil How are you feeling?'

Alright I suppose.' he sniffed But, but why did you have to save me?' he felt hot tears running down his cheeks and wiped them away with his hand. I-I killed Jasen, its not fair, I _deserve_ to die!'

Savil looked on helplessly as he cried. It was obvious that she was not very good when it came to personal feelings.

Starwind came and sat on the edge of his bed. Tallo, it would have done Jasen no good had you died, it wouldn't have brought him back to life, and there would have been two deaths that day instead of one.'

I guess you're right but I just can't help feeling this way, I heard his thoughts before I called the lightnings down and I knew that he didn't mean what he was saying, I just wanted to scare him into taking it back, I thought I could control it,' he sobbed But I couldn't and I-I killed him, its not fair I wish I was dead, I wish nobody had found out about us, then everything would be alright.' he buried his face in his hands, he hated this feeling of helplessness. It was all he could do to stop himself from having hysterics, ironically the only reason he didn't break down was for some reason he wanted to impress the silver-haired man before him, he knew that he would never mean anything to him, after all, how could anybody love him after what he'd done to Jasen, but still, something made him try.

Tallo, don't blame yourself' Starwind soothed Think instead of what would may have happened if you hadn't been found by your father. You may have left with Jasen and your powers could have reached their fullness, they could have been unleashed with terrible results, perhaps killing many more people. Or perhaps you may have been found by someone who would wish to ues you for evil, training you to be nothing more than a killing machine. Where would that have got you or Jasen? Here, with the help of Herald-Mage Savil, I can train you to use your powers for good, k'Treva is in need of a strong Healing-Mage and that is what you will be if you get control over your powers. But first you must forgive yourself for Jasen's death.'

Really?' Tallo's eyes lit up with hope Could I really be of use to you? I-I don't think I can ever fully forgive myself but I can try if it means that I will be helping others to live.'

Starwind smiled You wil be of great help, the goal of the _Tayledras_' is to heal the earth that was left tainted after the mage wars, Healing-Adepts are rare, and if you try that is what you could become. But first, I think you had better sleep some more, it would not be good to have you collapsing from exhaustion, then we shall see about traing you.'

Tallo yawned and lay down on the bed, Thankyou Master Starwind'

You're welcome, but there are no masters among the _Tayledras_, we are all equal here.' Starwind and Savil left the room, climbind down from the ekele.

Now I must find somewhere to sleep tonight, I don't think that our young friend there would appreciate sharing a bed with me after what he's been through.' said Starwind

I don't think he'd object all that much, he seemed quite taken with you' Savil teased.

Starwind groaned That is not fair! He is to be my student!'

Savil laughed Like that would stop you!'

Starwind grinned then sobered No, he is too young, he is half my age and I do not think that he could handle it so soon after what has happened, I think that I will leave him, there are plenty of others here that I can, talk to.'

I think that that is a good idea for now, leave him be and let him adjust to the life here. Are you planning on making him Wingbrother to k'Treva?' Savil asked

I am not sure, I had thought to, but I think that maybe he would be better as a full _Tayledras.' _Starwind replied

It is your decision' she said Right now I feel that I deserve a long soak in one of your pools, so if you don't mind I'll excuse myself'

***********************************************************************Sorry this took a while but I've been having troubles with f.f net and haven't been able to upload it.

Disclaimer: (I nearly forgot) All characters except belong to Mercedes Lackey.


End file.
